A Project of Dedication and Appreciation
by Spherrow
Summary: Reader suggestion/topic produces the stories/poems/choice of writing. First one-shot: Shattered Dreams - Kyoko finds out Ren is Corn Kuon. Second one-shot: A poem about cabbage. Third one-shot: Daydream - OOC situation Ren dreams about waitress Kyoko M .
1. Chapter 1

A Project of Dedication and Appreciation

(This is not a standard Story post)

Ladies (and Gents if any!);

I greatly appreciate all the readers and comments I have had for Playing With Fire, Valentine's Disaster, and Blow Out the Candle.

While Playing With Fire is still ongoing, but I am forced to do a slow-down of release on it, I want to work on a project of the following nature:

---

The reader/reviewers should provide a topic related to Skip Beat.

It can be a single word, a person, a phrase, a sentence, an idea or emotion, etc. Basically, the sky is the limit. Heck, it can even be a completely random word like "clouds" or "nectar".

In turn, I will use that topic or suggestion to put together a one-shot work which I can write in under an hour (such as while I'm on my lunch break at work or needing a break from homework, etc.).

You can choose to specify if the topic should be poem (prose or rhyme or another format like iambic pentameter), short story, diary entry, etc. If you do not specify the type of written work, I will do whatever I feel like with the topic.

This post/story/project will begin in the T section, but I am not object to moving it into the M section if readers wish for M content.

---

Every post will have a title, a dedication (the reviewer who made the suggestion), a content rating, and my standard Skip Beat! disclaimer.

SO. If you have a topic or idea regarding Skip Beat! that you wish to see in print, let me know and I'll do what I can!

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and it's characters are not my original creation, they are owned and created by Nakamura Yoshiki.


	2. Shattered Dreams

**Dedication:** xhuizini (note, I'm not certain what paranoia you're referring to with Shou, so I'm only using the first half of your suggestion. I hope that is alright by you.)

I'm sure at one point in time all Skip Beat! readers have wondered about what would happen when Kyoko finds out Ren is Corn.

**Content Rating: **K

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and it's characters are not my original creation, they are owned and created by Nakamura Yoshiki.

**Shattered Dreams**

There was NO mistaking it. She had caught glimpses before when he would turn his head a certain way in the sunlight, but with the blond wig he was required to wear for the role, it was undoubtable.

How she had missed it before, she was uncertain. Then again, she WAS awful young when she had met him, and he hadn't stayed for long. Only long enough to make a strong impression in her young and suffering mind.

Like magic, he was there when she needed him; her young handsome fairy prince.

She was filled with a strong sense of excitement as she watched him deliver his lines about his disguise to the actor playing the detective across from him, and Kyoko could not help but smile at her discovery.

As he stepped off the set she called out to him, "Co-oooorn!" and she bounded up to him, a look of surprise flitting across his features for the briefest moment.

"I'm sorry Mogami-san, what did you say?"

"Corn! I know it now, why did you not tell me?"

"I think you're mistaken Mogami-san, I had the bento for lunch."

Tears welled up in her eyes and teetered dangerously, threatening to fall from her lashes.

"I'm not wrong," she pouted.

"Mogami-san, why don't I give you a ride home today. Go ahead and change from your costume. I'll meet you at stage door 3 when you're ready."

He turned and walked away, but now that she was certain, she could only see Corn, and not Tsuruga-Ren.

She then followed down the hall from a distance, a bounce now evident in her step. As she stepped into her own dressing room and in front of the mirror, she was mildly surprised to see herself grinning and tried to wipe the grin from her face, feeling silly.

_That idiot beagle was wrong! Corn isn't gone from this world and he isn't dead!_

Her smile faltered.

_But… he doesn't have wings still. No, of course not. Tsuruga-san … heeee… CORN-san couldn't have wings and be a top actor in the human world of course. Unless… unless his father still destroys them. I haven't seen Corn-san's father though. I wonder if he would tell me about the Fairy King now. Then again, maybe Corn-san ISN'T a fairy after all…_

She shook her head and forced a smile back onto her lips.

_No. NO! Corn-san just got separated from the fairy kingdom is all._

The seeds of doubt were already planted though, and try to convince herself as she might, she just could not shake the lingering disappointment. If Corn were NOT a fairy prince and a regular human, maybe the fairy kingdom didn't exist after all. Maybe she no longer needed the child's comfort of escaping reality in fantasy, but it had always been there for her when no one else had.

Kyoko set down her brush, surprised to find she had already changed and finished styling her hair. She had done so automatically and was somewhat pleased to have developed her comfort in the dressing room to the level where she no longer ogled every little nuance of the room.

She hurried to pack her belongings into her bag and rushed to the designated stage door to meet Ren.

"Where's Yashiro-san?"

"He has some paperwork to go over with the director and a few other people in a nearby office. He didn't want to keep us, so he's said he will take the metro home." That was only partly true, but when Yashiro had heard Ren wanted to spend some time along to talk with Kyoko, he had gotten all giddy and happily obliged.

Ren held the door open for Kyoko, "Shall we go Mogami-san?" He led her to where his car was parked and held the door open for her like a gentleman.

As he went around the car and sat in the driver's seat he watched Kyoko watch him. It would take some fancy tap-dancing to get out of this fiasco.

He inserted the key and moved the vehicle into drive before opening his mouth to speak.

"Mogami-san, why are you calling me 'Corn'?"

Kyoko's grin split, spreading from ear to ear.

"I know you're him! I saw it a few times but thought it was a trick of the light, but with that wig on today, I KNOW I'm right!"

"But isn't this 'Corn' a fairy Mogami-san? I'm just a regular normal man."

"You aren't! You're much greater than a normal person! You're the prince of the acting world!"

"…I'm not perfect, and I've worked hard to get here. You know how much I value perseverance and a professional attitude."

"Yeah, just like royalty." She smirked at him as he looked over at her.

He glued his eyes to the road as Kyoko continued to look at him in silence. He seemed lost in thought, and when Kyoko turned her head away blushing, he pulled the car over to the side of the street and parked in front of an unfamiliar building.

"Mogami-san…" waited for her to look back at him before continuing.

"You're saying it wrong. It's Kuon. 'Ku-on'" He pronounced it correctly broken down in to syllables as her eyes went wide.

"I KNEW it! Why didn't you tell me?!" a sudden realization seemed to set in as her wide eyes narrowed and her eyebrows dropped to a harsh angle. "You… you kept this from me all along. When I dropped the stone you gave me down that stairwell… and when that damn beagle told me you were dead… Why didn't you tell me?" Her face once again changed from anger to hurt and sadness at the unintended insult of the kept secret.

"I knew you would be upset," Ren muttered quietly before turning his upper body to see her more directly. "The only one who knows is President Takarada. He's a friend of my father's."

"The fairy king?" Kyoko shook her head. "No… that can't be right." Her eyes shimmered, trying to hold back tears.

"No Mogami-san…. Kyoko-san. That isn't right. You already know part of my secret, so I might as well tell you the rest, but please… don't repeat what I tell you to anyone. Not even Kotonami-san."

He waited for her nod of assent.

"You've already met my father, and no, he isn't a fairy king. My father is K-"

"KUU-SAMA!" Kyoko's eyes went wide when she realized and shouted his name. Kuu's son that she had thought lost had not been dead as she had thought. Understanding started to sprout deep in Kyoko's mind. Two pink spots of red grew out from her cheeks.

"Y-you're t-t-th-THAT Kuon!??!"

Kuon laughed at her knowing full well what she was thinking.

"Yeah, you had me figured out pretty well from when I was younger I might add."

Kyoko began to feel like she was hanging onto an emotional yo-yo as her emotions once again turned dark. She looked at the floor mats of Ren's car as she sat in silence an array of expressions clouded her face.

She was happy Kuon had deemed to tell her the rest of his secret, but sad he hadn't trusted her with it sooner, she was confused about the entire situation and why he was living as Tsuruga Ren instead and that Kuu seemed to talk about his son as if he were passed on to the next life.

Her face finally settled into a frown and the tears that had previously threatened to wet her cheeks began to fall.

"K-kyoko-san!? Why are you crying?" Ren really did not understand. He thought sharing this secret with her would make her overjoyed to know that Kuon – HER Kuon or Corn – was alive and well.

"J-just that… if y-you're not a f-fairy prince, t-then the fairy kingdom…"

"doesn't exist" Kuon finished for her. He reached over to her and lifted her chin gently, forcing her to look at him as he spoke.

"Kyoko-san… I know it has been important to you. I remember how your mother treated you," he spoke softly, "and I love that you can dream so vividly that it takes over your entire consciousness." He lifted his hand from her chin and wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb as he laid his palm against the side of her face, "but I'm here. I'm here now, and I'm never going to leave you alone again."

She sniffled a little and leaned against his warm hand. She then let out a small giggle, and looked up to Kuon's face, and smiled.


	3. Stress Relief

**Dedication:** Procrastination is my job (Don't worry Hachiko. I'll get back to yours.)

Fun with food-preparation! (Done in aabb bbcc ccdd 10-sylable format.)

**Content Rating: **T for violent intent.

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and it's characters are not my original creation, they are owned and created by Nakamura Yoshiki.

**Stress Relief**

She sliced the leafy vegetable in half

Then noticed the pattern with a harsh laugh

The face in the folded raw wrinkled path

Features of Reino's dark image it hath

.

As when he touched her hair after a bath

She froze before turning on her brash wrath

Then demons arose from a restless sleep

Good temper in place, she nary could keep

.

The fruits of her labor she could not reap

For when she came to her anger was deep

They danced in her aura raging a bit

Lone angel around, forced only to sit

.

The candle within her head it was lit

Quite proud of herself and her cunning wit

She chopped off his nose and joyously grinned

Then cut out his eyes (that felt like a win)

.

Hacked off his pointy sharp wriggled green chin

Now looking nothing like once he had been

She lopped off her emotional baggage,

As she shredded the last of her cabbage!


	4. Daydream

**Dedication:** Yuki Niwa – Took me a while, but I finally got to it! Here is your story. You provided me with an OOC situation, so the characters are a tad OOC. I hope this is what you wanted! Enjoy!

**Content Rating: **M

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and it's characters are not my original creation, they are owned and created by Nakamura Yoshiki.

**Daydream**

"Miss…. May I please have a refill of coffee?"

"Sure, be right back!" She turned on her heel and floated off.

_She moves so gracefully… like a little soft cloud_. Ren couldn't help but smile.

"What? …. WHAT?"

Ren just shook his head at his manager. "It's nothing."

"A-a-alright. Back to the casting call for Thursday then. Hey! Are you listening?"

Ren hadn't been listening. His eyes followed the delicately soft cloud around the room as she flitted from table to table, her kimono making gentle swish sounds as her legs extended and retracted with each tiny step.

She hadn't been fazed by him, and that drew him to her. He couldn't stop watching her nor help but wonder if she even knew who he was. Hard thing to imagine or even grasp when you were THAT famous, and someone didn't have a clue who you were.

Then again, Kyoto was not known as a celebrity hot-spot. It was only natural she would never actually expect to meet an actor of his renown in such a place. Surely though, surely she would at least know his face and looks? Maybe not. He had yet to find a single television in this ryokan.

"Here you are sir! A fresh cup of coffee! Can I get you something more to eat? Surely toast isn't enough? I'll bring you some miso and rice." She turned to walk off, but Ren caught the edge of her obi, stopping her before it could be pulled undone.

"Sir?"

"Tell me… what do you do for entertainment around here miss……?"

"Mogami. Mogami Kyoko."

"What do you do for entertainment around here then Miss Mogami Kyoko?"

"Hrm… Well, I guess, when I'm not working, daydreaming?" She gently tugged her obi out of his hand and floated to the next table.

Before she could get away, Ren darted his arm out and caught her obi again, stopping her from moving.

He partially stood up behind her so his mouth stopped behind her ear. "When you get off of shift, please attend me in the Azure suite."

She blushed as he dropped his arm and dropped back into his seat. He had never finished a meal so quickly as then and made his break from the table and his manager as quickly as possible.

She was shy, but he just KNEW she could not refuse his invitation, and so the muted knock came as no surprise not even an hour after he had extended his invitation.

"Mogami-san?" He called as he unlatched the door.

"H-hai."

He looked down at her as her cheeks flushed and she studied her toes peaking out from below her kimono.

Ren smiled. She was so sweet. Sweet, and cute, and little, and soft. Well… she looked soft anyway. Ren extended his hand to gently caress her hair as he moved to the side to allow her to pass into the room as he gently slid the door shut behind her.

"You requested assistance Tsuruga-sama?"

"Mm. Yes, I did. Please, make yourself comfortable, and I'll explain my request."

She entered the main room and sat down formally as if about to perform a tea ceremony.

He stared at her from the door way. How was it that Japanese women could be so fully clothed, but be so seductive with just a tiny slip of their neck showing as the kimono dipped low below her hair – and her hair WAS soft as he had imagined.

That soft silk melted into her soft skin at her neck and ducked below her soft hair as it clung loosely in delicate folds and held by a beautiful dragonfly comb.

Ren slid a foot in front of the other and was soon directly behind Kyoko. She had not heard him move, and was surprised when her hair began to fall. As she reached up to catch the tumbling mass, she caught Ren's hand instead. In his hand was the embellished dragonfly comb.

"Tsuruga-sama? My comb…"

"My Pro…" he had to clear his throat to start again. "My problem lies, that I can't get you out of my mind." He leaned down to her level and laid his cheek against hers, inhaling deeply.

The scent of midnight jasmine and the faint sweetness of her sweat filled his nostrils as he breathed her in.

She froze against his form as he moved to embrace her.

He felt her unease and whispered in her ear.

"Shhh… Help me… please… help me… I need you. Oh god, but it has to be you…"

To feel needed… his words touched her and she could not refute his requested.

She was trembling slightly, but she reached her hand and slid it around his waist to his back as he pulled her close and laid that first kiss against her neck. He kissed the sweet spot where her neck met her collarbone. The sweet spot where her jaw met her ear. The sweet spot at the corner of her mouth where her lips met.

Then he tasted the sweetness of her lips, his tongue gently gliding over her slightly dry lips. A quiet whimper escaped her lips, and he knew she would not deny him. He kissed her lips then, pressing his lips firmly over hers. She moaned a little more then, and he could not help but think it was cute. Everything about her was cute. The size of her tiny hands as they slid their way up his back and tangled in his hair, her tiny waist as he moved to pull her close, and even her tiny breasts as he slowly pushed open her kimono.

She had perfect little rosebud nipples that stood cutely erect though he hadn't even touched her yet. So luscious, he could not resist, and he laid her back so he could reach her chest with his mouth. She seemed nervous as he gently lowered her, but she did not resist.

He pushed the kimono the remainder off of her shoulders and down to the floor, exposing her upper body as she remained tied into her kimono at her waist. She was turning into a toy of which he was becoming too hard to resist much longer.

He let her know his wishes as he pressed his body down on top of hers. He was too tall for her, but her thigh could clearly feel his desires. He moved so she could easily feel him, but she retracted her hand, uncertain.

Ren grasped her hand lightly, undid his slacks, and slowly guided her from his chest, down his waist, and to grasp the shaft he already had firmly waiting.

She would need instruction he realized and leaned down to kiss her now moist lips as he guided her hand over the length of him.

"You feel that?" he whispered "Your hands are so soft… Yeah… move just like that…." He kissed her ear then sucked her earlobe in and nibbled on the delicate flesh, shuddering against her hand.

His desire built as his mouth moved to her neck and his hand released hers and moved to her warm skin. She twitched a little as his hand passed over her belly, hitting a ticklish spot, but he covered her mouth with his as she spread her lips to laugh.

Her soft hands slid over his delicate skin evenly and rhythmically. Maybe she hadn't done this before, but she was a quick study. It was no long before Ren found himself twitching, trying to control himself too soon. It had been so long since he had been with a woman, and he knew he would not last long, but damn, it felt good.

"Tsuruga-sama…. Tsuruga-sama…." She called his name gently as he kneaded her flesh and rolled her nipples between his fingers.

Her voice was so sweet, like honey to his ears.

"Tsuruga-sama… the miso and rice? I need to set them down please." She spoke softly and looked at him a little funny.

Ren looked up from the table where his hands had been gently kneading the edge of the table. He realized the waitress was back with the food she insisted he eat, and he looked down at his place and realized he was stiff through his slacks and blushed a delicate pink as he scooted himself upright in his chair and moved his arms for her to set down the meal.

His manager just watched him, a curious expression on his face.

Mogami-Kyoko set down a bowl of miso soup and rice in front of each of the guests then turned to leave.

Before she could get away, Ren darted his arm out and caught her obi, stopping her from moving.

"Tsuruga-sama?" she looked down at his extended arm.

"M-Mogami-san… When you get off of shift, would you please attend me in the Azure suite?"

She looked down at him and nodded. "Certainly. What tea do you prefer Tsruga-sama?"

"Anything is fine."


	5. Smothering

**Dedication:** B-Czar. I know this took a long time, but I think you will be pleased.

B-Czar's Premises:

Ren starts to feel guilty after talking with Bo and goes to apologize  
He tries to make it up to Kyoko and Yashiro, but Kyoko stays mad  
so Ren turns on the charm

...I'd also like to see a sexually frustrated Ren story...  
I like seeing him in anguish... maybe I'm evil

**Content Rating: **M

**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat! and it's characters are not my original creation, they are owned and created by Nakamura Yoshiki.

**Smothering**

"Good Morning Tsuruga-san! I really appreciate the ride to LME today. I can't believe they cancelled bus line 72 for an entire week. I'm grateful for the ride, and I'll accept since you offered first, so please forgive me imposing."

Kyoko pushed the passengers seat forward, shoved her bag in the backseat and started to climb in herself.

"You can sit in the front today Kyok-" Kyoko held up a hand and shook her finger at him. Ren sighed before finishing his sentence, "-Mogami-san. Yashiro is taking alternative methods of transportation this week."

"Oh? He has some appointments or something I take it?"

"Yeah… something like that." Ren's expression darkened and the corners of his eyes tightened. The tension level in the car jumped about a thousand volts, and Kyoko's demons began creeping out to bask in his divine anger.

"Tsuruga-san? What's wrong?"

He took a deep breath as if to say, then closed his mouth with an audible snap.

"Come on! Tell me what's wrong. Did Yashiro-san do something? Are you and him having a fight?"

Ren scowled. "Not really. He just will no longer be spending any unnecessary time around me."

This came as a great shock. Kyoko always thought Ren and Yashiro had an easy friendship. They seemed to get along great!

Ren drove down a few streets before coming to a conclusion on what to tell Kyoko. He stayed just a little too long at a red light, and the impatient individual behind him began honking. The noise shook Ren from his thoughts.

"Alright, yes. Yashiro and I had an argument. He seriously went WAY over the bounds of respectable!"

"Yashiro? Are you sure? That doesn't sound like him."

"Kyo-"

Kyoko threw her hands up again "Tsuruga-san! Please!"

Ren let out a growl in aggravation.

"MOGAMI-san, he's trying to force me against my will! Like a MOTHER! I have been independent for long enough now, I do not need someone looking over my shoulder every day to make sure I eat. Make sure I get enough sleep. Make sure I don't drink too much, or watch too much TV!"

"Sounds to me that he's just worried about you."

"There is a LIMIT to how much one should be allowed to worry! I'm in control of my life, not him!"

"That isn't very fair to say. If you aren't healthy, then your work suffers. If your work suffers, he suffers too. You should respect him more and think of his position!"

"You're chastising me. YOU, are chastising ME? I can't believe this." Ren pulled into the parking lot and hastily killed the engine before throwing open his car door and stepping out. Clearly, he was marking the conversation as over, and so Kyoko followed suit.

They split ways once entering the LME building, Ren had meetings to attend about a new shoot scheduled to start soon.

Kyoko, had to attend a review meeting with Sawara-san about her progress, then head over to the set of Kimagure Rock to shoot the next episode.

Things had gone smoothly the majority of the day, but that gave Ren time to think. Time to think just made his ire rise more about the whole situation, and by the time he headed over to his afternoon shoot, he was shaking in agitation.

"Come on Ren. Get it together. Gotta just forget about it for – HEY! Chicken!" His legs quickly carried him over to his passing friend. The chicken looked startled. Well, as startled as a chicken suited person CAN look anyway.

"I've got another question for you if you have a minute."

The chicken looked left, then right down each hall, then shrugged and stepped toward Ren, folding its wings in front of its body as if to signify it had time.

"So, your mother. Does she still force you to eat and go to bed each night? I mean, what kind of a person does that!"

Kyoko knew what this was about now. It had startled her when Ren had called to her – as Bo – coming down the hall. _Did he know she was Bo? Was he trying to restart the argument from earlier?_ Those were her first thoughts, but now that she was certain he still did not know it was her, maybe she could turn this to her advantage!

She dropped her voice and said, "Well, I wouldn't really say I have a mother. Chickens come from eggs after all, but the guys around here take care of me. They make me eat sometimes, and make me rest when I need a break."

"Doesn't that bother you? Them controlling you like that? What good can that say about a person!"

"It doesn't bother me. Just tells me they care about me and that I'm important to them, so no, it doesn't bother me at all."

"Okay, what if the person trying to control you were your best friend, and you already had someone else who takes care of you, that you much prefer?"

"No, I don't think that would bother me still. Just means they care about the person taking care of you already too so they don't get overworked."

_Maybe… maybe I am blowing this out of proportion. Talk about egg on my face… oh God… it really WASN'T fair what I told Kyoko._ "Then what would you do if you told them, basically, to leave you alone, but you didn't mean to push them away or hurt them?"

"Bow down and beg forgiveness?" the chicken shrugged. "I guess I would start by apologizing."

Ren smiled at that. "I guess an apology would be a good start."

He glanced at the clock in the hallway, then turned back to the chicken. "Thanks. You always know what to say to help me when I'm in a bind." He laughed, "I actually started talking to the frozen chickens in the grocery store the other day when trying to figure out what to buy. Oh, sorry… that might have been a cousin." He smiled, then waived at the floundering chicken and turned back down the hall.

When he picked Kyoko up later from the LME building, she gave him a cold shoulder. Oh, she was well aware of their conversation earlier, and he HAD asked for her advice, but she couldn't let him know that, and besides. He had yet to apologize.

It had become habit for her to return to his apartment with him each night to fix a meal and cuddle on the couch, but each night, she demanded him return her to the Daruma Ya out of respect for the Taisho and Okami-san.

Ren respected her wishes, but wished she would stay with him. Things would get heated up between them, then when he could take it no more and stand up to bring her into the bedroom, she always took that as a cue to get ready to go home. Damn his long legs! There was no way to effectively maneuver on the couch in order to do things with her that being intimate would require.

Okay, well, he COULD… but that wasn't what he wanted for Kyoko. It would be her first time, and he loved her after all. He wanted to watch her as he took her.

With any luck, tonight would be different. He was going to apologize, and she would forgive him, like she always does when he screws up, they would eat dinner, and when it came time for desert, he would surprise her. _Provided she DOES forgive me that is._

_God, what's wrong with me? We have an argument, and I'm planning the make-up sex! She hasn't even accepted my apology yet!_

When had he become so confident that they would make it through an argument? Their first argument was about him not wanting her to cook for him. He wanted to treat her sometimes, but after she had tasted his attempts at cooking, she won that argument.

Their second argument was about him keeping his true name a secret from her. It was still a source of contention, but he had won that argument. He trusted her completely, but it was just safer that way. She conceded when he promised to at least tell her things about his past. If she couldn't know his real name, she could at least know the real him.

He stopped worrying about their relationship making it through the arguments when he started calling her by her first name, without the honorifics, and smiled at him then informed him in no uncertain terms that he was to address her by her proper name when in public places. He still didn't agree with that, but he knew she at least intended to stay with him then.

_IF we make it through tonight that is._

Ren handed Kyoko the apartment key and asked her to go inside while he parked the car. He had planned it that way. Hopefully, she would be done squealing in joy when he made it up the stairs.

He walked closer to his apartment door, but did not hear squealing. Did something go wrong? No, the door was open a crack… and the lights were still dark. As it was supposed to be… so why was there no noise?

He peeked his head around the corner, into the foyer. Her shoes were there, she definitely went inside. He slipped off his own shoes, then quietly closed the door and let his eyes adjust to the dim light spilling in from the living room.

She had to have seen the rose petals. They were hard to miss, scattered everywhere.

He moved around the corner. _There she is… she's… crying?_ He didn't quite get it.

She had followed the rose petals to the kitchen table where the four dozen red roses were arranged, candle light spread out around the table, and a meal was prepared and under covers, hot and waiting for them.

"When…" she silenced herself and left the question unsaid. She wanted to ask "When did you have time to do all this?" but that would spoil the moment.

_Did something happen I don't know about? Was there a bad phone call while I parked the car or something? She's not supposed to cry over this…_ His plan was NOT going how he expected it.

Ren walked up behind Kyoko and gently slid his arms around her, hugging her to himself.

"Why the tears?" he whispered into her hair. "I wanted to say I'm sorry for this morning."

"nh, I forgive you. You didn't need to do all this for a silly argument." Her voice was soft, as she turned in his arms to face him.

"Okay then," he stroked a hand down her hair. "I did it because I love you."

_Aishiteru. Not daisuki. Aishiteru. _She wasn't sure how to respond, but a blush crept into her face, and she opened her mouth, then closed it, then opened it again, trying to respond like a fish out of water.

She wanted to desperately to say it back to him, but her hang-ups on love still caught her sometimes. She had let this man into her heart, guarded as it was, and he loved her wholly.

He leaned down and gave her the easy way out. He kissed her gently, then whispered against her lips, "You don't have to say it. I know." He kissed her again, his lips pressing into hers, tongue pressing against her lips, begging for entrance.

She granted his wishes and opened her mouth to him, and her heart, and her tears slid down her cheeks slowly, but uncontrollably.

He hugged her tighter as he lifted her into the air to kiss him at his own height, then started walking.

He set her down gently, and only then did he release his hold on her body and her lips. The rich scent entering her nostrils told her it was definitely time, and when she opened her eyes, she was seated at the table, with Ren holding the cover to her plate of food.

It wasn't home-made food, but he was trying to make everything perfect.

He leaned down and kissed her cheek, then set the plate cover down across from her.

"Kyoko…close your eyes."

She looked at him perplexed. He couldn't have MORE to surprise her with, could he?

"Trust me. Just close your eyes."

This time she did so, and was pleasantly surprised when he kissed her with sauce on his lips. She was forced to lick the sauce from her lips before it dripped down her chin. As she did so, he laid a small piece of food on her tongue, which she wrapped her lips around and pulled into her mouth to chew.

The light sauce complimented the delicate meat perfectly. It was exquisite, and she opened her eyes to look at Ren, surprised.

"What is that?"

He smiled at her, then held up a scrawny little half-eaten frog leg.

Her eyes went wide, and she moved to hit him on the shoulder.

He laughed and ducked out of the way before setting the frog leg back on the edge of his plate.

"I knew you would like them… and I knew I'd get you to eat them eventually."

"Delicacy or not, that's horrible Ren!"

"Maybe so, but it was tasty wasn't it?"

She was loathe to admit it, but had to agree, and she nodded.

He chuckled and said, "I won't do it again. I promise. There isn't a single one on your plate, so you can stop pushing the food around searching."

She had been pushing her meal around the plate, looking for any hidden unwanted morsels, but as he said, there were none.

She finally called of the search and began eating. Wherever he ordered from, they were very good. The meal was cooked to perfection, with just the right amount of garnish where it was meant to accent the flavors rather than mask them, as so often would happen.

Her plate was almost clean, but she was startled when something slid over her foot, and she looked down, surprised.

Ren's socked foot was sliding along her own, occasionally sliding up her leg and onto her calf.

She followed that long leg up to the man leaned back in the chair, smiling at her, and once again melted her heart.

"Are you done?" There was still half of his meal on his plate.

"For now. I wanted to save room for desert."

_He even got desert? Wow… Ren, who hardly eats…_

His foot began moving against hers again. Strangely, it was rather comforting. Like a constant reminder that he was there, and wasn't going anywhere.

Comforting, and distracting. She pushed the plate away from her a little and laid the napkin on the table, indicating she was finished.

She slid her chair back and stood, reaching for Ren's plate.

Ren reached her hand first, took the plate from her other hand, and stood himself.

"Leave it."

She started to argue, but he pulled her to him and once again picked her up, this time, in a princess carry. Her arms flung around him to hold on in sudden surprise, and he walked her away from the table to the living room, then laid her down on the sofa. He kissed her, then kneeled down on the floor in front of her, hugging her to him, their lips at the same height. He pushed her back to lean on the back cushions of the couch, then laid his head on her chest, hugging her at the waist.

"Did you save room for desert?"

"Sure. There's always room for desert." His hair tickled his ear as her breath pushed past.

He let her go out of the hug, then leaned back on his knees.

"Then wait here."

Their tones were hushed, as if the low light could somehow be broken if they spoke at normal volume.

Kyoko did not move from her spot.

"Close your eyes." He returned with two bowls.

She looked at him incredulously, and shook her head vehemently.

He let out a small sigh. "I promised you no more frog legs, didn't I? Yes, I did. Now trust me. Close your eyes."

She closed her eyes, then opened one again just as Ren started to set down the bowls. He caught her peeking though, and lifted the bowls before she could see.

She waited with her lips slightly parted, then slid them open around the…. Strawberry? He was gently pushing into her mouth.

She bit down, and juice and chocolate spilled down the corner of her mouth.

She moved to lick it, but Ren was faster. He leaned down over her and licked the corner of her mouth, tasting the strawberry, chocolate, and her.

"Keep your eyes closed."

She felt the cushion depress beside her as Ren sat down, facing her as her feet hung over the front edge of the couch.

Ren dipped another strawberry in the bowl of chocolate and brought it to her lips to bite. No sooner had she bit, than he swooped down and kissed her, stealing the strawberry from her mouth.

She let out a small whimper of protest, and he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

Kyoko started to open her eyes and look at him, but he was enjoying this too much.

"No… don't."

She left her eyes closed, and Ren dipped another, small, strawberry. This time, he intentionally dipped it too deeply, covering his fingers with chocolate, then brought the fruit to her lips.

He pushed the fruit into her mouth, and with it, his index finger. She gently bit down before realizing what was in her mouth, then lightly sucked the chocolate from his finger.

Once she released his finger, clean, he licked the chocolate from his thumb and went for one more piece of fruit.

Again he put too much chocolate on the strawberry, covering his fingers, then rolled the fruit around, preventing the chocolate from dripping back into the bowl.

He moved the fruit just above Kyoko, so the chocolate dripped onto her chest. She gasped lightly, and Ren stuck the fruit – and his finger – into her mouth as he bent to kiss the chocolate from her chest.

She mumbled something around his finger, and he removed it to hear her words.

"M-my shirt… chocolate… stains."

He grinned, though she could not see it through her closed eyes.

He licked the chocolate once again from his thumb, then placed his hand at her waist and slowly forced her shirt up, over her head, then dropped it behind the couch.

His fingers sliding across her skin had tingled where he touched, and Kyoko's breathing became labored.

Ren watched as her breasts rose up, then down, then up again. He met them on the way down, strawberries forgotten.

He snaked his arms around her, one hand sliding up her back, the other sliding down to cup her ass as he stood.

_She's not getting away this time._

He kissed her, then pulled her legs around his waist, guiding her to hold on. Her arms found their way around his neck on their own.

When next he put her down, it was to be dropped gently onto the bed. She looked around the room, then back at him as he placed one knee on the bed beside her and leaned down to continue kissing her.

"Wait Ren."

"mmm?" he continued administering kisses to her collarbone.

"The Taisho and Okami-san-"

"Already know you won't be home tonight."

"B-but –aaah!" she squeaked as he bit down on her nipple through her bra.

It silenced her, and Ren stood up from the bed, pulling his shirt over his head. He unbuckled his belt and unzipped his slacks, then climbed back on the bed with his pants hanging open.

He climbed up her body to find her lips and kissed her deeply. She had only one argument tonight it seemed, and she was willing to continue. At least, she didn't tell him to wait again, and she knew he would not be bringing her back to the Daruma Ya tonight.

Ren slipped his arm behind her and rolled them over, so he was not putting the weight of his body on top of her.

His tongue trailed his kisses from her neck up to her mouth, her skin cooling as the cool air of his bedroom hit her wet skin.

The hand on her back slid down her ass and began bunching her skirt up to her waist. Once the end had been reached, Ren found the edge of her panties and slid his hand inside to grope the soft flesh of her ass.

He squeezed hard, and she gasped a little, her sounds urging him on.

His fingers slid down over her cheek, to the wet folds below, sliding gently across her lips, playing with her natural moisture.

She began to moan, but she had to ask before she lost all her sense.

"Ren" she said breathily, "You did all of this to apologize?"

"No," he kissed her, "I did this because I love you," the kiss continued, "I apologized first."

"Okay, but then," she kissed him back, "what did you do for Yashiro?"

"What do you mean?" his hand was suddenly caught tight in the cloth of her panties as she forced herself up into a kneeling position over top of him.

"What do I… Ren… you did apologize to Yashiro-san too, didn't you?"

"No." Her eyes changed to daggers, and he could feel the impending doom. "…Not yet?"

She forced herself up off of him and off of the bed, straightening her skirt as she did so.

Ren forced himself up onto his elbows as he looked down the bed at her, exasperated.

"What are you doing? Come back here." It was worth a try anyway, but Kyoko's anger flared again, and as she turned to stalk out the room with an "APOLOGIZE TO YASHIRO FIRST!" He knew he had lost this argument.

He flung himself back down onto the bed, frustrated, then yelled down the hall at her.

"but Kyoko! … He got me a NANNY!"


End file.
